


Shallow: Feelings and Memories

by Kaz3313



Series: The Apocalypse Can’t Kill Us All [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Amnesia, Graphic Description of Corpses, Just know this is different then canon, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, izuru? Hajime? This is vague on purpose, no those tags aren’t contradictory, slighlty graphic really, they still ‘have them’ but it’s not a title, though spoilers for canon could happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaz3313/pseuds/Kaz3313
Summary: The world is empty and broken... bodies litter the streets and buildings are crumbled to pieces. Amnesia plague two young men, one knows nothing of his past while the other is only inflicted with not knowing the recent past. Both team together to survive this surreal world...And maybe even look for memories that have been forgotten.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Hinata Hajime, Amami Rantaro & Kamukura Izuru, Amami Rantaro/Hinata Hajime, Amami Rantaro/Kamukura Izuru
Series: The Apocalypse Can’t Kill Us All [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069718
Kudos: 10





	Shallow: Feelings and Memories

He only knew the green haired man for a month, yet they were speaking around the fire as if they’d known each other for years and this was just another trip camping.

Camping trip… he wished. They tend not to eat rats on camping trips, or at least he assumed they didn’t. He couldn’t remember anything, unless it was the events of the last month, he had no memories at all. He should count himself lucky he knew how to speak and read Japanese, or the fact he had “basic knowledge”. Friends, family, work? Nothing rang a bell for him. 

He was lucky that Rantaro had found him, and was able to find a way to unlock the hospital doors. So far, despite the end of the world, he was doing well for himself. They had plenty of food, and thanks to his friend’s resourcefulness they were able to have a supply of steady water. 

Nothing was perfect, though, most buildings were too damaged to live in or were infested with various creatures. This meant the two lived in sleeping bags and a tent, while in the morning they worked tirelessly to make a semi stable shelter. Since they both awoke in an abandoned city, tools were abundant. The worst of it having to shovel through usable and unusable resources.

And to try ignore the half decayed bodies, or the ones that were being chewed on or-

“Hey, bud, if you continue spacing off like that you’ll lose your food to the ground,” he perked up, looking to his skewer. The charred food had started to slide off and he quickly stood it back upright.

“Sorry, I was just… thinking,” He apologized “Just about life and everything we’ve done.”

“Hmm, hard not to think in a time like this, especially when everything is so surreal. After all, we have no idea what caused this,” Rantaro, despite his words, added a lightness to it.

It was nice, though unfortunate, that both of them we’re suffering from memory loss. Neither knew how this apocalypse came about, nor when it happened but then only led them to be able to bond easier. The green haired man’s last memories was traveling on a plane, though he woke up on the ground of a street. At the time, apparently, his head was bleeding. Used to thinking quick, he’d patched himself up and then began to look around for any answers. It was later he found him strapped to a table in a random hospital.

At least that was what he was told. He remembered the hospital vaguely, and the man’s calm words were the first ones he heard. 

It’s not like he didn’t trust his friend, they relied on each other now for everything, it’s just the fact he had less knowledge then him. That he was a blank slate, and at least Rantaro knew about himself. 

“We also don’t know my name,” Maybe it was jealousy. What an ugly emotion to develop( was it his first time feeling something? Certainly not, he must’ve had a life full of emotion before now), yet he couldn’t stop it. His only friend had so many stories to tell, whether of his little sisters or the many places he’d been, he always had something. 

He remembered the first time he looked at himself in a mirror. It was when they stumbled in a clothing shop to grab something to wear (He donned a hospital gown while his friend’s clothes were torn up). He had long dark brown hair, a direct contrast to Rantaro’s light short hair. He remembered seeing something at the top of his head, and gingerly touching it. He found a large scar that ran half-way across his forehead. Not even from his friend’s initial injury did he have a scar like his. He didn’t know where it came from, and he was worried he’d never know. 

Nothing at all, he knew so little yet his hands knew more than him. He could touch and build and cook. He even could pick up a needle and thread and sew. Where the knowledge came from he had nothing. Maybe he had an elderly woman he took care of, and she taught him basics. Maybe his grandmother or mother. The scar, his skills, and his name were gone.

If memories made a person, then he was no one.

“Of course we do, Izuru,” He bit his lip in response to his ‘name’. ‘ Izuru’ was found embroidered on his hospital gown and Rantaro told him that it didn’t seem like a brand name, especially for a gown like he had on. In turn the word that had no meaning was now his name.

“I mean, but it doesn’t sound right? I’m not sure how to explain it… I may know it but I have no memories attached to it,” “Izuru” explained. His friend frowned, it wasn’t a look that he wanted to become the norm on him. His carefree smile was much preferable. 

“Well, I’m not a doctor, so I can’t guarantee that your memories will return to you. But, we’ll just have to wait and see. Nothing else much to do,” The smile crept back onto his lips “Maybe this is a blessing, we can make new memories where old ones should be.”

It should’ve reassured him but he couldn’t help...feeling empty. After all they were in a world that had crumbled and yet not a piece of it had any meaning to him. All Izuru could do was stare into the fire and wonder about who he was and what the world before could’ve been like.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! I tried to post this during the weekend by I lost the internet at my house!
> 
> I highly suggest reading the other part of the series, though it’s not required to understand this fic. They both will happen in the same universe, and hopefully both be updated beside each other.
> 
> I really everyone enjoyed this first part, and I hope other installments will be enjoyed as well :D! Thank you for all the support


End file.
